fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenjirou x Byrn
Characters Zenjirou © Windwarrior234 Byrne © amanda2324 Support Support Level C Byrn: *sits down, tired from the days traveling* Zenjirou: *attempting to read a map* Ah, I can't make heads or tails of this thing! Byrn: *looks up, but says nothing* Zenjirou: *doesn't notice him* How do you hold this thing, anyway?! *flips the map upside down again* Byrn: ...other way. Zenjirou: *notices him and jumps a bit* You mean like this? *holds it the right way (finally)* Byrn: *nods* Yes, that's it. Zenjirou: *grins* Thanks, stranger! *takes a quizzitive look at the map*.....What's...."latitude?" Byrn: It's the distance a location is either north or south of the equator. Zenjirou: Oh, now I remember! I learned about that in history class! Well, kinda....I was asleep... Byrn: ...what is history class? Zenjirou: Huh? You don't know? History class is a subject you take in school, duh! Byrn: ...hm... I think I've heard of school. Isn't it where an adult teaches you things? Zenjirou: Yeah...wait, you've NEVER been to a school?! Byrn: No... no I haven't. Zenjirou: Jeez, lucky! But seriously, that means that your parents were too poor, or you lived in a country where they denied you equal rights...where are you from, anyway? Byrn: The country of Armandus. I'm in service to the king. Zenjirou: Well, that explains it....you're in service to the king and you don't even have a basic education? Man, no wonder that country's all screwed up! Byrn: ...I'm only in service to the king because I can sense branded and laguz. He wants me to capture them, and put them into slavery. Zenjirou: *frowns* Well, that ain't good....nope, not at all. Sounds like you got the raw end of the deal there, pal. Byrn: ...the raw end of the deal? What does that mean? Zenjirou: It means you got screwed over! Byrn: ...I still don't understand. Zenjirou: *sighs* What I'm saying is that you're being used like a puppet. Byrn: ...oh. Like manipulated. Why do you think that? Zenjirou: Well, you're OBVIOUSLY only valued for that one skill you have! And I can tell that you don't exactly do things on your own very often. Byrn: Yes, that is true. Zenjirou: So what you gonna do about it? Byrn: Nothing. Zenjirou: *shocked* Nothing?! Why the hell not?! Byrn: If I don't stay in line with my contract, I'll be forced into slavery, too. And I'd prefer to be under the contract - if my sister were alive, I'd get to see her. But now it just means I get to go home for awhile if I want too. Zenjirou: Hmm....that's actually a pretty good reason..... Byrn: ...now that I think about it, it's not... I mean, my sister was the only reason I would ever want to go home. Since she's dead, I have no reason to go home. Zenjirou: Yeah, there's that, too....so then, why DO you stay? Byrn: ...*frowns* I don't know. I just don't have anywhere else to go, anything else to do, I suppose. Zenjirou: I'm sure you can find something better to do with yourself than putting people into slavery. Byrn: ...*frowns* I'm not sure... Zenjirou: Well, why don't I show you around? There's plenty of stuff to do if you get out into the world! Byrn: I'm not sure... I mean, if I'm caught, I'll be forced into slavery, 'cause I'm a branded, and you might get into trouble, too. I don't think it would be wise to put you into that sort of a position. Zenjirou: Last I checked, we're not in Armandus. There's no laws here in Yahli that say that. Byrn: Er... *thinks* I guess you're right. Zenjirou: Then come on! *drags him off* Byrn: Whoa! *tries to keep up* End Support Level C Support Level B Zenjirou: And this is the main center of culture in Yahli, the town of Bersal! Byrn: ...it's as busy as many of the cities in Armandus. Zenjirou: Yahli as a country is more rural, so they are only about three or four cities as a whole. But towns like this are often as busy as any city. Byrn: Hmmm... I sense laguz... many of them. Yahli does not have slavery laws, does it? Zenjirou; Nope! in fact, Armandus is the only country that does! Byrn: ...why is that? Zenjirou: Well, it's really the king's fault: the king of Armandus isn't a good person by any stretch of the word. Byrn: Hm... so slavery really is a bad thing? Zenjirou: Of course it is! You're putting people to work against their will and the masters are able to do whatever they want to them! Byrn: ...so, in a way, I'm enslaved by the king? Zenjirou: Huh....I guess you could say that. Byrn: ...slavery stinks. *folds arms across chest* Zenjirou: Yes, it does Byrn: ...perhaps one day I'll go back and save them... some of them, at least. Zenjirou: *grins* That's the way to do it! I'm sure you will someday! Byrn: *manages a small smile* So, what're you going to do with yourself? Zenjirou: Right now, just get as strong as I can! Weak men can't change the world, you know! Byrn: *nods* Yeah, I suppose you're right. Zenjirou: Once I DO get strong enough, I'm gonna be a vigilante! Byrn: ...what is that? Zenjirou: A vigilante's a person who goes around and arrests criminals on his own! Byrn: ...oh. That's legal? Zenjirou: Well...it kinda depends on the place, but most people like the idea that we can take the law into our own hands. Byrn: *nods* And I guess it doesn't matter... the soldiers have their own things to worry about. Zenjirou: *nods* Yeah, so the only reason I'd be in trouble is cause of some stupid, preppy little stuck-up noble. Byrn: *grins* I know what -that- is. Zenjirou: *grins as well* Yep, the bane of humanity's existence! Byrn: So, we just kinda have to work around the countries laws in order to do what we think is right? Zenjirou: Things aren't that black-and-white....a lot of the laws support what we want to do, so we shouldn't get in trouble for it. We just need to watch ourselves if we find that a noble is involved somehow. A lot of them are stuck-up snobs, but there are a few good exceptions. We just need to watch ourselves. Byrn: *nods* All right. End Support B Support Level A Zenjirou: *hiding in the bushes* Okay, Byrn, you remember the plan? Byrn: Yes, I remember perfectly. Zenjirou: *nods* Okay then, as soon as the wagon leaves, you cut the wheels loose. I'll break the cage and from there, we'll handle the guards. Byrn: *nods* Right. *they wait for awhile. When the wagon leaves, Byrn steathily moves from the pushes and cuts all of the wheels loose as fast as he can.* Zenjirou: *using the chaos to his advantage, cuts the cage open and ushers the people inside out* C'mon now, we're burning moonlight! Byrn: *starts fighting the soldiers as the come to try and stop them* Zenjirou; *gets into a fight with a nearby guard* Byrn: *kicks a guard in the stomach, and then punches another in the face before entering in a sword spar with yet another guard* Zenjirou: *knocks his opponent aside, then runs towards Byrn's fight to help out* Byrn: How're you holding up, Zenjirou? Zenjirou: I'm doing fine! *takes out another nearby guard* Byrn: *takes a hit to the shoulder, but he continues to fight, taking out the sword user before engaging battle with a lancer* Zenjirou: *barely evades getting impaled by a lance, instead only getting cut on the side, then defeats the man* Byrn: *he gets double-teamed by two lancers; one misses, while the other shoves a lance into his leg* Gah! *he rushes forward and attacks one, and then kicks the other one away from him* Zenjirou: *jumps back to evade his attacker, then stabs forward to defeat him. He then turns to help Byrn, knocking the man he kicked down to the ground again* Byrn: *finishes the lancer* Grrr... are they... almost finished? Zenjirou: I think so...only two more. Can you handle it? Byrn: *nods* Yeah, I'll be fine. They're axe users, so we have the upper-hand. Zenjirou: *nods* Alright then, let's end this! Byrn: *nods a bit, and then hurries after one of the axe users* Zenjirou: *takes on the second axe user* Byrn: *quickly takes out the axe user with a critical, and then looks over to Zenjirou, to make sure his friend is all right* Zenjirou: Star Stroke! *a star shape energy wave hits and kills the last axe fighter* Byrn: *nods to himself and then begins to take care of his wounds* Are you good on vulneraries, Zenjirou? Zenjirou: *nods and takes out the medicine to drink* Yes, I'm good. Byrn: *nods and finishes bandaging himself up* Well... was the mission successful? Zenjirou: *nods with a grin* Yep! Perfectly executed! The slaves got away, the enemy is defeated and we shall escape into the night! Byrn: *grins and nods* All right... sounds good to me. Zenjirou: *as they retreat* So, what'd you think of this little job? Byrn: It was... exciting. But now I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach; is that bad? Zenjirou: That's probably just your fatigue. Either that or you're worried about something.... Byrn: *frowns* Hm... oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. So, what are we going to do now? Zenjirou: At the moment, find a nice place to rest up. Then tomorrow we can go bounty hunting - that's another big part of being a vigilante. Byrn: Isn't that where you hunt for people that are wanted? Zenjirou: *nods* Yes, that's right. The people are normally some kind of criminal, and the bounty is the reward that you get for capturing them and bringing them in! Byrn: ...*grins* I like the sound of that. Zenjirou: Then we better get rested up! Otherwise, we're gonna be too sluggish to catch the guy! Byrn: Yes, sir! End Support A Zenjirou, Free-Spirit, and Byrn, Redeemed Traitor The two men became great partners on the field, and together they took many criminals off the street and saved many slaves and others who were unfairly imprisoned. A few years after they had started out, Byrn returned to Armandus to begin undoing all that he had strived to do while working for the king. Zenjirou followed him, insisting that they were going to stick together. Besides, he knew Byrn would find some way to get into trouble and need someone to help him get out of it.